S'ti'ach
The S'ti'ach, sometimes also spelled Sti'ach, are a species native to the planet S'ti'ach'aas in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. They were a little under a meter tall and covered in blue fur, which gave many taller humanoid species the perception of them being cute - teddy bear like - they were in fact however a predatory species not known for their sweet disposition. By the late-24th century the S'ti'ach were a Federation member race. ( ) Biology The S'ti'ach homeworld, S'tiach'aas, was an ocean planet, with limited land and resources on islands. The planet also has very high gravity compared to most other class M planets. This combination of environmental factors resulted in the S'ti'ach evolving a compact form, and very dense bone structure to withstand the gravitational effects. Other than their skeletons the S'ti'ach biology was low density, making them lighter, and thus more mobile in the high gravity environment, the low density also provided a cushioning effect should they fall. ( ) The S'ti'ach were just under a meter tall, bipedal, and had four arms. Their body was covered in blue fur, with dorsal spines and a short tail. The S'ti'ach were a predatory species, the dominant species on their homeworld, and featured several adaptations typical for predators; larger black eyes, large and relatively sensitive ears, and saber-like incisors. ( ) The S'ti'ach were capable of quickly recovering from physical wounds; when injured they could enter a coma-like state and redirect their metabolic energy towards healing their injuries. ( ) S'ti'ach ears were used to display emotions; perking up when they were happy and flattening down when embarrassed. Similarity their dorsal spines rose when agitated and flattened when more relaxed. ( ; |Mere Mortals}}) History The S'ti'ach were top of the food chain on their world, and somewhat surprised to learn the rest of the galaxy was populated by giants. The Federation had only minimal interaction with the S'ti'ach until a few years prior to 2381. When they did establish diplomatic relations, the Federation choose Alexander, a humanoid of similarly diminutive stature, as their representative. Alexander played a pivotal role in convincing the S'ti'ach they could participate in the Federation as equals. ( ; ) By 2379 S'ti'ach counselor Huilan Sen'kara was serving in Starfleet, and in that year was posted on the . Huilan promoted a fallacy that the S'ti'ach not only had a dense bone structure, but were generally hyperdense, in an attempt to dissuade his fellow crewpersons from their instinctive desire to pick him up and cuddle him by the notion it would be nearly impossible. ( ) Following the Borg Invasion of 2381, a S'ti'ach named Sasdren became a resident of the iy'Dewra'ni refugee camp on Pacifica. He had been so traumatized that he attempted suicide by slitting his wrists with his claws. Sasdren did not die, and was taken in for treatment by the camp's Mark III EMH. As the EMH was programmed before the Federation had any significant contact with the S'ti'ach, he improvised a treatment of polyadrenaline, which was progressively less effective as time went on. When Doctor Beverly Crusher arrived on the camp she initiated a more effective treatment; using a delta-wave inducer to put Sasdren in a deep sleep and allow his natural healing abilities to restore him. ( ) Recreation A popular game amongst the S'ti'ach was Volition, in which players used fast breeding bacteria and hoped their mixtures would out- the other player's to win. ( ) Known S'ti'ach *Sasdren *Huilan Sen'kara Background The S'ti'ach are a very clear reference to the character of Stitch from the animated film Lilo & Stitch: The name is slightly augmented, both are small, blue, furry, extraterrestrial beings with six limbs, dorsal spines, large black eyes, large ears and an imposing set of predatory teeth. The novel Sword of Damocles makes the claim that the S'ti'ach are hyperdense, another feature of Stitch; however, in Over a Torrent Sea this is retconned as a rumor spread by Huilan. In his annotations, Christopher L. Bennett explains this choice to establish a more scientifically feasible S'ti'ach biology. Category:S'ti'ach category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures category:non-humanoid species